Kitana's Heartbreak
by CryoManceR
Summary: Marriage to Sub-Zero isn't what it used to be. He has been coming home late, slacking-off in his training and is mentally absent. Kitana does not know what is going on, but is determined to get to the bottom of it. Sub-Zero has been lying not only to her, but to his brother, his friends and clan mates. Kitana had given up everything for Sub-Zero. Including Liu Kang.
1. Chapter 1

_**Kitana's Heartbreak.**_

* * *

It was getting late. Sub-Zero still had not yet arrived and Kitana was beginning to get worried. A minute passed when the door suddenly opened. Kuai Liang had finally arrived home.

"Sub-Zero, where have you been?" The Princess asked. She loved calling her love by his codename. She found it sexy.

Sub-Zero was shocked to see that Kitana had waited up for him. He looked flustered.

"Uh, forgive me love…I was…training with Smoke and Bi-Han…" he lied.

She didn't believe him. "At this hour?"

"Yes…We were going over some new techniques we had just developed. We were deep in our practice and lost track of the time…You know how we are…"

"I see…May you show me?"

"Maybe not now my love. It is late. Let us get some rest. Perhaps tomorrow?"

Kitana looked disappointed and depressed. "Alright…Goodnight love…" And with that, the Edenian Princess walked up to her man and gave him a sweet kiss on the cheek before retreating to bed.

Later that evening as the couple lay in their bed, a sleepless Kitana rolled over to snuggle with the sleeping Cryomancer. She decided to wake him by sliding her hand slowly to his crotch to try and rouse him.

Sub-Zero stirred and cracked an eye open, as he felt Kitana's hand touching him.

"Shall we…?" she whispered.

Sub-Zero yawned. "Sorry love. Not tonight. I am tired and very weary…"

He then rolled back to how he was sleeping, facing away from his wife.

Kitana stopped the movement and pulled her hand away, rolling onto her back and taking a deep sigh.

* * *

During breakfast the next morning, Kitana spoke to Sub-Zero about how she was going to see Jade later that day and what they had planned to do.

Kuai Liang seemed uninterested and was deep in his thoughts. He stared and played with his breakfast - resting the side of his jaw on one hand - while Kitana continued talking.

"…So yeah, I'll return later in the evening once we are done…"

She noticed Sub-Zero wasn't listening.

"Did you hear what I just said?" she asked.

Sub-Zero straightened up. "Huh? Uh, yes love…"

"Kuai…you were not even listening…"

"My apologies Princess…" he said, before putting an arm over his chest and bowing his head down.

"I don't know why you still do that…What's gotten into you? You have not been the same the past couple of months. It always seems like your mind is elsewhere and you have been arriving home late in the evening or during the early hours of the morning. And from what I hear from Smoke and your brother, you have been slacking and are behind on your training. What's going on? Is there something you are not telling me?"

Sub-Zero's heart began to pound. He got defensive real quick. He stood up in a rush and raised his voice.

"_Why are you questioning me like this? _Do you believe something is wrong with me? Have I treated you unfairly?"

Kitana was hurt by Sub-Zero's abrupt behaviour. She did not expect him to explode so suddenly.

The Princess looked down defeated and felt like she was now only an inch tall. She had given up so much for the man she committed to. She had rebelled against The Emperor she thought was her father, Shao Kahn, and even left the man she thought she be would with, Liu Kang. Everything she did was for Sub-Zero. She had no idea why he was acting this way.

"No my love…it's just that…I'm concerned for you that's all…"

Sub-Zero sighed. He immediately felt bad after seeing the way he had treated his wife.

"You have no reason to be…" he said softer.

Kuai Liang then turned and walked towards the door. "I need to leave… I must clear my thoughts…"

Kitana didn't bother to look up as she heard the door open and shut. A tear rolled off her cheek and on to the floor.

What was Sub-Zero hiding? What was happening to him? Why was he acting this way?

Something was definitely wrong, and Kitana was going to get to the bottom of this. She needed to help the man she gave her life to and would not give up no matter the cost.

* * *

Sub-Zero had to get out. He just needed to clear thoughts. Or was he just lying to himself? Maybe the real reason he needed to leave was to get out and get another chance to see her again.

The woman who he ran into. The woman he never expected. The woman that made him forget about his wife. The woman he fell for. The woman who so violently seduced him.

The woman who gave him the attention he never received from the lady he dedicated his life to. The woman who smelled like roses.

The woman who would appear out of nowhere when he least expected it. The woman who was so mysterious.

The woman who haunted his thoughts and his dreams. The woman he pictured every time he made love to his wife.

The woman he risked his marriage and life to see. The woman who made him lie. The one he wanted. The one Sub-Zero needed. The one Sub-Zero would die for.

_**Who is this woman?**_

* * *

_Chapter 2 coming soon._


	2. Chapter 2 Domino effect

_**Chapter 2**_

Sub-Zero leaned on a ledge as he stared at the waterfall in Shang Tsung's garden. The Cryomancer was contemplating the path he was heading down. He loved Kitana and knew that what he was doing was wrong, but seeing the woman felt so right.

It was only a matter of time before she came to him. Whenever he was alone she would always mysteriously show up unannounced. It was like she knew where he would be at all times and kept an eye on him from a distance.

Like a predator waiting for the right moment to strike it's prey.

Sub-Zero heard a sound. He turned around to see the woman standing there staring at him silently. She had a lustful look in her eyes.

Sub-Zero's heart began to pound as he cracked a smile behind his mask. "I was hoping to see you…" he said, as he began walking towards her.

* * *

Kitana waited at home, but Sub-Zero never returned. After awhile she decided to leave, as she could not wait for him any longer. _Maybe Sub-Zero needs a little space, _she thought. Although she wanted so badly to talk and work things out with her husband, Kitana also knew that when things got tough between them, that a little bit of space was all that was needed. It worked well for them in the past, but things felt different this time around.

Sub-Zero was not as sweet and as affectionate as he used to be, and Kitana could not figure out where she went wrong. _Did I do something to make him angry? Have I not been giving Kuai Liang the attention he deserves? What do I do? _She asked herself.

The Princess left their home and went to go see Jade as planned. A little chit-chat with her best friend was exactly what she needed. She arrived at Jade's home and knocked on the door. No answer. Great.

Kitana knew that she came by a little earlier then expected, but hoped that Jade didn't mind hooking up earlier. She decided to knock again.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Kitana! I wasn't expecting you this early…" Jade called out from behind.

The Princess turned around to see her friend approaching.

"Jade! Forgive me. Yes I am early…Where are you coming from?" Kitana asked.

"Oh, I went to go visit Smoke at the Lin Kuei Temple."

Kitana slumped her shoulders and looked down. "I see…"

"What's wrong?" Jade asked.

"I'm sorry for showing up earlier than planned, but I need to speak with you about something."

"Of course." Jade said, giving her friend a hug. "…What's going on? Is everything alright?"

"It's Sub-Zero…He's been acting…strange lately…"

"Oh…How so?"

"Well, we have not been connecting lately. I do not know if it is just me, that I am acting paranoid, or if something strange is happening with Sub-Zero."

"Like what?"

"Well…He has been coming home late at night saying he has been training with Smoke and Bi-Han, and he does not show me the affection he used to. And when he is with me, it is like his mind his elsewhere."

"Did you question him about it? Maybe he is stressed."

"I did, but every time I bring it up, he gets defensive real quick and then leaves…"

"I see…"

"Also, he does not say 'I love you' anymore. When I tell him that I love him, he just smiles and gives me a kiss…"

Jade was slowly shaking her head - her eyes wide and not blinking - as she took in every word.

"I am so sorry to hear that…Would it help if I talked to him? Or have Smoke ask him what is going on?"

"Please. Maybe he does need someone else to talk to…Perhaps Sub-Zero could use a break from me always breathing down his neck."

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I will do what I can for you. _For both of you…_" Jade promised.

* * *

Sub-Zero rushed home but halted, and decided to give himself a check-over. He looked down and brushed himself off of any evidence that might have stuck to him. Such as a strand of hair. All clear.

The Cryomancer also pinched and pulled his uniform up to his nose to take a whiff. He smelled like her. He smelled like roses just as she did._ Shit. _

Sub-Zero did the best he could to dust himself off of the scent, but to no avail. He would need to tread carefully, and change as quickly as he could. He arrived at the front door of their home, and braced himself before opening it.

Empty. Kuai Liang sighed with relief as Kitana was not home. He quickly undressed and rushed upstairs, to shower himself clean.

While under the cascading water, Sub-Zero reflected on the events that had transpired. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. _Beautiful, stunning, and absolutely amazing._

Kuai Liang knew what he was doing was wrong, but could not find it in himself to just leave Kitana for her. There were too many variables at play, and everyone would just turn on him if he did.

There was no guarantee that his mistress would stick around forever either. She could take off on Kuai Liang at any minute, leaving him alone.

Kitana on the other hand offered Sub-Zero stability, loyalty, and trust. She was an amazing woman in her own right, but Kuai Liang was just too weak and gave into temptation every time he saw the other girl.

And how could he? The girl was everything he dreamed about in a woman. She almost seemed perfect. Even before he and Kitana had wed, the woman he always envisioned falling for was her. She was his dream girl. It just seemed so unfair that he encountered her only after he had devoted his life to someone else.

Sub-Zero didn't know what to do. He needed to talk to somebody about it. He had held it in for a couple of months now, but it felt like his mind would burst if he didn't spill it out to someone soon. Kuai Liang needed to talk to the only person he felt that he could trust. He needed to talk to his older brother, Bi-Han.

_**The dominos have been set. It is only a matter of time before they fall…**_


	3. Chapter 3 This has to end

_**Chapter 3**_

Bi-Han scolded his younger brother. "So you have been using Smoke and I, as an excuse to go see this woman? Unbelievable! How could you possibly be capable of such deception? Have you no honour!?"

Kuai Liang continued to look down in shame, while his brother paced back and forth.

"You are better than this Kuai. This is not like you. You are married to a Princess! Princess Kitana for Elder God's sake! And _still _you want more!"

Sub-Zero looked up. "It's not like that, brother…"

Bi-Han scoffed. "Give me a break…"

"I would appreciate it if you told no one of this…"

"Of course I wouldn't…So who is she? Never mind, you have already said too much."

"I need your help Bi-Han. What am I to do?"

"I will not tell you what to do. Only _you_ can decide what you want. However I will tell you what I would do if I was in your position…"

"Tell me brother."

"Do you love your wife?"

Kuai Liang hesitated. "Yes…"

"Then it is imperative that you end these trysts with this mistress of yours. That is what I would do. And do not, I repeat, **do not **tell Kitana of your mistakes. I am certain your marriage will never be the same and will dissolve eventually."

Sub-Zero nodded. "I know what I have to do…"

Bi-Han nodded back. "Good. It is time for you to refocus on your training…You are looking rather soft…" he said, pinching-out a fold in his younger brother's skin.

* * *

Sub-Zero returned home to Kitana. She had waited all day and was relieved to see him return home in better spirits. The Princess ran up to greet her husband at the door, wrapping her arms around him tight.

"Kuai Liang, I have missed you. I know things are different between us, but I just want you to know that I love you and will always stand by you…No matter what. And whatever it is we are going through, I know we will get through it…"

Sub-Zero's frozen heart melted a little.

"There won't be anything to worry about soon my love…I know I have not been the man you deserve, but I promise I will make things right again…I just…I just need to work out whatever it is I am going through."

"Take all the time you need. I am here for you." Kitana said, as she then held his face in her hands and began to kiss him passionately.

"I will be strong for you…I will be strong…for us." Kuai Liang said in between kisses.

Kitana continued kissing her man, and pulled Sub-Zero closer to her.

Kuai Liang took his wife and began making love to her. However, every time he closed his eyes, he saw her. He saw the woman. She haunted his mind and had completely taken over.

Sub-Zero made love to Kitana as if he were making love to his mistress. Even when he opened his eyes, all he saw was her. It was Kitana no more. He became more aggressive intimately, and put forth all the love that he could possibly give.

The Princess had never felt Kuai Liang exude this much passion in a long time. It was amazing. Every inch of her body quivered in ecstasy. She felt that things were going to be alright. To her, Sub-Zero was back. Her mind, body, and soul had all been set free from the vice-like grip it had been in the past few weeks. And it was all because of this moment.

* * *

The next morning, Sub-Zero watched as Kitana slept like the beautiful princess that she was. He decided to get up slowly, being careful not to wake her. The Cryomancer knew what he had to do.

Kuai Liang finished showering, and threw on his uniform. He wanted to get an early training session in before heading off to end the relationship with the woman once and for all.

Sub-Zero meditated hard after the physical aspect of his training was complete. He ran the scenario over and over in his mind on how he would execute his intentions to the woman. He was ready. Kuai Liang opened his eyes and got up. He went back inside the house to take one last look at the sleeping Kitana, before giving her a kiss on the forehead and then leaving.

Sub-Zero did not have to wait long at the usual meeting place before she turned up. He was ready. The Cryomancer heard the woman approach him from behind and turned around.

As soon as he laid eyes upon her, he was stunned. Again. The sight of her would never get old, and Sub-Zero's plan suddenly seemed a thousand times more difficult. Nonetheless, this was the moment he had prepared himself for, and there was no turning back.

The woman approached him and ran her fingers over his chest with a seductive smile on her beautiful face.

Sub-Zero's knees wanted to give out. His heart began to pound, and sweat started to form on his forehead. The cold Cryomancer was no match for the heat the attractive woman gave off.

She leaned in to kiss Kuai Liang, but he backed off and turned his head, looking away.

The woman tilted her head back, and gave a look as if to say, _What's wrong? _silently.

Sub-Zero spoke. "I cannot do this anymore. You know I am married. This is wrong. I am grateful to you for always being there for me, and I will never forget you. But I have to end this… _We, _have to end this."

The woman blinked once. It was as if she never heard what Sub-Zero said, and tried to kiss him once more.

Sub-Zero grabbed her wrists and held firm, gently pushing her back. "I mean this. I am sorry, but I must let you go…"

The woman slowly shook her head. "You lie…" she whispered. She then tried a third time to meet his face with hers.

"No. I cannot. Please. Do not make this difficult for me. You know how I feel about you, I ju-"

Sub-Zero was cut-off by the girl's violent kiss. She held the back of his head, pulling him closer to her. She then ran her hands all over him, sending a shockwave of pleasure coursing through his body.

That was it. Sub-Zero was trapped. He did not have the strength he had hoped for, and gave in to the woman's intimate assault. He was weak and she was strong.

Kuai Liang finally let his hands come into contact with her body, and let them glide over her smooth skin. He broke-off their kissing and tried to speak.

The woman stopped him by placing a finger on his lips.

"Shhhhh…it's okay…nobody has to know…it'll be our little secret…" she whispered.

_**The woman has her hooks in deep, as she succeeds while Sub-Zero fails.**_

_What awaits in Chapter 4?_


	4. Chapter 4 Roses

_**Chapter 4**_

Sub-Zero laid with her -their bodies wrapped around one another - and only using the garments they had worn to cover them.

The woman stared at her lover while he lay silent, looking up at the sky and in deep thought as always.

"There's a reason why you will not stop seeing me, and will not be able to let me go…" she said softly, getting Sub-Zero's attention. He turned his head to face her.

"There is obviously something Kitana is not giving you at home. You are lonely, Sub-Zero. You cannot hide your true feelings from me…"

"What do you mean?"

"You have a hurt, deep inside you. There is something missing or painful about your past. I knew it the moment I first looked into your eyes."

"There is nothing…You are mistaken."

"You can't lie to me…It's okay…you can tell me…" she whispered.

Sub-Zero sighed.

"Kitana is a great woman. She is much more than I deserve. I know she loves me and is trying her best to devote herself entirely to me, but I know what she truly feels…While she will never admit it, I know that in the back of her mind, and deep in her heart, she still cares and loves Liu Kang deeply."

The woman nodded, listening intently.

"…Kitana puts much effort into being the ideal wife, but it is impossible for her - or anyone else for that matter - to erase what they really feel inside. I can tell by the look in her eyes, that there is a fire inside her that still burns for Liu Kang. And while I can understand that history between them, it is incredibly painful for me to endure. I cannot make, or force her to forget what they shared in the past. It is impossible and unfair. And when we fell in love, everything seemed so fast-paced. We both made quick and irrational decisions. She left him, rebelled against Shao Kahn, and married me…" Sub-Zero continued.

"I have questioned Kitana multiple times about it. I even gave her the option to return to him but she insists that she loves me and will stand by me. I don't know what to believe. I tried to be strong, I tried to move on and be happy in our marriage, but there are nights where I hear her cry in her sleep. And I know that those tears are not for me…"

The woman sighed. "And that's when you and I happened..."

"Yes. That moment we first saw each other and locked eyes, was the day that I knew my life would change forever. You were everything that I was looking for. You were exactly what I needed. No matter how unsuitable things are between you and I, it just feels so right."

The woman smiled.

Sub-Zero chuckled. "What we are doing is absolutely insane. I do not know what to do going forward…What _are we _to do? Kitana will surely kill us both should she find out."

"Do not worry yourself now…Just relax…" The girl said, as she then began to ran her fingers slowly through Kuai Liang's black hair.

The woman's voice and touch were so soothing, that Sub-Zero began to get sleepy. His eyelids were heavy, and it was not long before they slowly shut closed.

* * *

Sub-Zero awoke to find that he was alone. He looked around and there was no trace of the woman. She had taken her garments and had left without waking him. He felt a flush of embarrassment, and then panicked.

Kuai Liang had lost track of time while he was passed out and was gone a long while.

_Kitana must be looking for me. She will be very furious!_

Sub-Zero quickly gathered his things and rushed home.

He burst through the door to find that his wife had been waiting for him. She quickly stood up from the chair she had been sitting on at the dining table.

"Sub-Zero, where have you been? Have you forgotten that we have guests who are arriving shortly?"

"My apologies love. I was…uh…" Sub-Zero looked away, unable to make eye contact with her. "…with Bi-Han, training…"

"Well you certainly took a long time. You need to straighten yourself out. You look like a mess.." Kitana said, as she walked over to him, tugging on his uniform and dusting it off with her hands.

The Princess then paused. She then pulled Kuai Liang's uniform closer to her face and sniffed. Her heart sank.

Sub-Zero had a different smell to him. It was feminine, like the scent of roses. Like the scent of another woman.

Kitana's jaw slightly dropped as she stared in a mix of horror and confusion at Sub-Zero's face. Everything suddenly made that much more sense to her now. _Late nights, awkward answers, and lack of intimacy? _It couldn't be.

Kitana could not accept what all signs were pointing to. She did not want to believe it. She refused to believe it. Just when things looked like they were starting to look up again, the man she gave her life to, goes and pulls something like this.

Kuai Liang knew this was it. He was caught. There was no excuse or story in the world that he could come up with in that moment. She would never believe whatever came out of his mouth next.

A moment of silence passed between the two, as Sub-Zero stared back at her with his mouth open, but with no words coming out.

The tense moment between a husband and wife was suddenly interrupted, when they heard a knock at the door.

_Knock knock knock._

_**Things may have finally caught up to the Cryomancer. How does he explain this one?**_

_Chapter 5 will be burning it's way through, soon._


	5. Chapter 5 Lies and Deceit

_**Chapter 5**_

"Kitana…? What is wrong?" Sub-Zero asked, anxious to see how his wife would react and what she would say next.

The Princess took another whiff of her husband's uniform, just to make sure.

"Kuai…Why do you smell like that?"

There was another rap on the door, only this time it was harder.

_Knock Knock Knock_

"Like what?"

"Like flowers, or a fragrance of some sort. _Like a woman…_" Kitana said sharply.

Sub-Zero remembered what Bi-Han had said, which was to never tell Kitana the truth, no matter what. Unless he no longer wanted the Princess as his wife. He acted dumb and pretended to smell his uniform as if to see what Kitana was talking about, although he knew the truth. It was really just a ploy to buy time and think of an excuse.

Another set of loud knocks on the door were followed by a voice. "_Are you guys in there?!"_

"This is not what you think. I do not know how this came to be…" Sub-Zero lied.

Kitana shook her head in disgust and went to go answer the door. She turned back and gave a look at her husband saying: _"Later…"_

The Princess then threw on a face and opened the door.

It was the elder Sub-Zero, Bi-Han.

"About time! Kitana! My beautiful sister, how are you?" Bi-Han said, as he wrapped his arms around his sister-in-law.

"Bi-Han, how have you been? How was your training today?"

The elder Sub-Zero was confused.

"Training?" he said, looking up at his brother with an awkward look.

"Yes. Kuai Liang told me you guys had a training session today." Kitana stated.

Bi-Han's facial expression changed as his younger brother gave him a hard look with wide eyes. Kuai Liang then tilted his chin down, while keeping an intense stare and his eyes locked.

Fortunately for the younger Sub-Zero, Bi-Han got the message loud and clear.

"Ohhh! Yes…training…absolutely…" he said, nodding his head. Bi-Han then clenched his teeth behind closed -Han mentally cursed his brother. _You bastard._

"That explains it! Bi-Han knocked me into a large prickle-bush earlier today during our sparring outside, thus me smelling like roses." Kuai Liang quickly shot.

"Yes…That's right…You required that ass-kicking as I recall…" Bi-Han nodded, speaking through clenched teeth.

Kitana turned and gave Sub-Zero a look, a look that hoped for his sake he was telling the truth. It appeared that the Princess was buying it. A little.

Bi-Han had barely settled in when another knock on the door happened.

Kitana went to go answer it, and was happy to see that Sonya Blade and Johnny Cage had made it.

The movie star had the biggest goofy grin on his face as he hugged the Princess.

"Hey babe, what's shakin? Oh, and by the way, big thanks for the invite!"

"Well, not all that much…Sonya! How are you?" Kitana asked, as she let go of Johnny and went to hug her old friend.

"I'm good. It's been a long time Kitana…"

As the two embraced, The Princess suddenly got a whiff of the same scent that she had smelled on Sub-Zero. Roses.

Kitana's demeanour changed. Her face went from joyful to serious in about zero-point-five seconds.

Sonya noticed.

"Is something wrong?"

The Princess had to take a moment, before having to snap out of her trance.

"Uh, no. Forgive me…Uhmm…" Luckily, Kitana was quick-witted enough to change the subject quickly. She then quickly shot a look back to see Kuai Liang conversing with his brother, before turning back to face them.

"How's Liu Kang? Have either of you spoken to him, or seen him lately?" she asked, taking her tone down a notch, being careful not to let Sub-Zero hear.

The pair exchanged a look before Johnny spoke up. He was still tight with the Monk and had kept in touch with him.

"Uh, yeah…he's doing better. He was really focused on his training at the Shaolin Temple, during the last time I visited him there."

"That's good to hear…" Kitana replied, being genuinely glad to know that her ex was doing well.

Sonya decided to change the awkward subject.

"So how have you and Sub-Zero been? It's been a long time since we last saw each other. Anything new?"

Kitana's mood took a sharp decline. She could still smell the rosy scent emanating from the blonde woman. A dozen thoughts raced through the Princesses' head. _This can't be. No way. Not her. Prickle-bush? How foolish and stupid does Kuai Liang think I am? But Johnny and Sonya are so in love…How could this possibly be?_

"Yes, it has been awhile, and not much is new with us…Just the same old _married _couple…" she said flatly.

Kitana made it a point to emphasize the word _**married, **_and gave a piercing look deep into Sonya's eyes.

The blonde Lieutenant tilted back a little, offering a confused look in return.

"Kitana…are you okay?" she asked.

The Princess shook her head and blinked hard.

"Yes. I'm so sorry. Please…make yourselves at home, guys…"

"Don't mind if we do!" Johnny exclaimed, as he went to go join the two Cryomancers. He butted-in on their conversation, slapping Bi-Han hard on the back while greeting him.

Kitana remained standing by the door, watching Sonya as she walked up to Kuai Liang to greet him. She felt a moment of deep discomfort as the two shared what seemed like a long and tight embrace. The Princess watched as they then let go, and continued asking each other a series of questions, followed by answers with big smiles.

The Princess knew better than to jump to conclusions, and decided on waiting until the others have left before demanding answers from Sub-Zero.

Kitana made the move to shut the door - when out of nowhere a gust of wind and smoke rushed in, holding the door open. It was Smoke himself, and he had shown up without Jade.

"Good evening Princess. I hope I am not too late. May I enter?" The Enenra asked, with a polite smile.

Kitana lit up at the sight of one of her closest friends.

"Smoke! Of course! Please come in… Where is Jade?" she asked, peeking around outside for any traces of her best friend.

"I do not know. She has not yet returned home and is very aware of the plans this evening. I decided to come here to see if she had already arrived. It is not like her to be running late. "

"You're telling me. Jade is always the one to be so punctual…"

"That is strange. Perhaps I shall rush back to see if I can find her."

Kitana received another gut-wrenching feeling. Why would Jade of all people be so late to her best friend's function? Very weird.

"No Smoke. Stay. I am sure she will drop by at any minute…"

"As you wish, princess."

The two joined the party, and not even five minutes later, another knock hit the door.

Kuai Liang went to go answer it, and was surprised when a frazzled Jade had walked in. The two of them then exchanged an uneasy look…

_**Sonya smelling like roses, Jade walking in frazzled and exchanging looks with Sub-Zero… Who else will show up with clues to the party next?**_


	6. Chapter 6 Here for you, brother

_**Chapter 6**_

"Jade…Good evening…" Sub-Zero greeted.

"Kuai Liang…Hi…"

"Are you alright?"

"Yes. I am now."

"Good. So glad you could make it."

"Yes. Finally…" Jade replied, her eyes till locked onto his.

After a moment, Jade broke off her look as Kitana and Smoke both sat up from their seats to greet her.

"Jade! You made it! What happened? Why do you look so…stressed out.?" The Princess asked.

"I was searching for you! I arrived at your place and no one was home." Smoke interrupted before Jade could answer Kitana.

The Edenian glared at Smoke.

"I was at the Lin Kuei Temple looking all over for you. I thought we agreed to meet there before coming here." Jade shot.

"I thought we were supposed to _meet at your place?_"

"No. We clearly agreed upon The Lin Kuei Temple."

"I distinctly remember you saying for me to come by your place to meet up before going here."

The two continued arguing as Sub-Zero awkwardly slipped away to get a drink, while Kitana had an uneasy laugh at the bickering couple.

Kuai Liang made it to the bar he had custom made for their home and started to mix himself a hard drink. It was going to be a long night. He didn't look up as Bi-Han joined his side to start mixing himself one as well.

The elder Sub-Zero quickly glanced over his shoulder to see if anybody was looking -before smacking his younger brother upside the head.

"Ow! Bi-Han, what the hell was that for?" Kuai Liang managed to blurt out, before his brother leaned in to give him a piece of his mind.

"I see my beautiful sister-in-law for all of ten seconds before I am _forced _to lie to her! What the hell is wrong with you? Coming home smelling like another woman? Like roses, was it? What an unimaginable shame you are!"

"Forgive me, brother…"

"And what are you still doing seeing that other woman? I thought you were going to end it?"

"I tried Bi-Han. Something like that is much easier said than done. You have no idea what I am going through."

"That's why I am trying to help you in whatever ways that I can. I am your older brother. I am your _only brother_. When were taken by the Lin Kuei as young children I made a silent promise to myself and to our parents that I would look after you. I don't want to see you ruin not only your life, but your honour as well."

"Have you been in a situation like this, brother?"

"No."

"Then you will never understand."

"I'm not trying to understand, I am _trying to help._"

Kuai Liang didn't respond, instead taking a swig of his hard drink. Just then another knock on the door caught everybody's attention.

Kitana went to answer it and was surprised to see that her sister had arrived with her friends. During times of peace, it was imperative that they connect and try to bond as much as possible.

"Mileena! You made it! And I see you have brought your companions as well." The Princess said.

"Hello Sssssister…" Kitana's Half-Tarkatan, Clone-Sister replied. She grinned with sharp teeth behind her mask.

The two girls managed to keep a shaky relationship afloat despite their history. After the fall of Shao Kahn, Kitana had discovered the truth about Mileena. She took pity on her half-sister and decided to take her in rather than slaying her. Trust was also an issue that they continued to work on, as Mileena occasionally enjoyed playing mind games with Kitana.

"Please guys come on in. Make yourselves at home and enjoy." Kitana offered, stepping aside to let her sister and her friends through. Apparently a part of the Netherrealm/Outworld gang had decided to show up.

"Don't mind if we do…" Mileena replied, leading the way in.

She was followed by her mate Scorpion, Sareena, Rain, Reptile with Khameleon, Tanya, as well as Ermac and his partner, Skarlet.

"Well it looks like the party is here…" Bi-Han said, taking a sip of his drink while staring at Scorpion.

The two of them had an uneasy truce. They discovered that Quan Chi had tried to manipulate Scorpion into killing Bi-Han by making him believe that the Cryomancer was the one responsible for his family's death. And after finding out the truth from Lord Raiden, the two of them worked together to kill the sorcerer.

Scorpion stared back through his opaque orbs and gave a single nod.

"You're telling me…" Kuai Liang said nervously, as he scanned the group before taking a deep breath before blowing it out slowly.

The two Cryomancer brothers were leaning against the bar as the Netherrealm group walked-in past them in single file fashion. Scorpion led the group through to the center of the gathering, followed by Mileena and the rest of their crew. The two Sub-Zero's followed the group with their eyes, remaining silent as they passed by.

Mileena - who kept staring straight as she strutted - poked a finger out and slowly dragged it across Kuai Liang's chest as she walked by him. The Clone then looked over her shoulder to see Kitana glaring at her. She grinned in return.

Mileena absolutely loved flirting with Sub-Zero as she knew that it angered her jealous sister. It was very amusing.

Kuai Liang slowly shook his head at his half-sister-in-law's gesture. He then purposefully tried not to make eye contact with Tanya and Skarlet as he knew he was on his wife's radar. Bi-Han noticed the awkward exchange and knew it was time. He then elbow tapped his younger brother, signalling him to follow.

"Come on brother… Let's get some fresh air." Bi-Han ordered as he took another swig of his whiskey.

Kuai Liang nodded as he then finished off his drink - placing the empty glass on the bar - before following his brother out of the house. All the of females in the room - coupled or not - followed the two Cryomancer brothers with their eyes - checking them out - as they exited the house. Each of them thought that the black-haired-blue-eyed brothers were extremely attractive.

* * *

The two brother's leaned on a fence as they looked out over the field on which Kuai Liang's home was near.

Bi-Han spoke first.

"So…is she in there?"

"Come again, brother?"

"The woman you are seeing. Is she there at the party? The one that is taking place in your home right now. The same one of which your wife is hosting?"

Kuai Liang caved in. "Yes." he replied solemnly.

Bi-Han sighed. "That would mean she is with someone as well."

"Possibly. Obviously, she does not take her relationship with that man seriously then."

"Uh-huh. So does that mean you do not take your relationship with Kitana seriously? What you are doing is insane, Kuai Liang. I urge you to stop before things get worse."

"I know brother. I will put my strongest effort forth into ending these trysts. It's just that, this woman is everything that I want and is incredibly beautiful. She listens to everything I have to say, and she _understands _me. She is smart _and _sexy. She's one of a kind. She always knows what I am thinking, and we just have this connection that I cannot explain."

"I see. Well, try to keep _your end _of the connection in your pants and for your wife _only._" Bi-Han said with a smirk.

The two brother's shared a laugh. They then watched as more guests arrived at the party. It was Lord Raiden, who teleported in with Jax, Kabal, Stryker, Kai, Kenshi, Nightwolf, Fujin and Ashrah. The noise in the house then grew louder as the group entered.

"That aspect of our connection is incredible and powerful, although our bond is much more than just that." Kuai Liang stated.

"But that does not make things right. What you are doing is _not right_. If you really are unhappy with Kitana, you _must _end it with her first, and properly, before pursuing a future with this other woman. And also, there will be consequences. You might be judged by others. Is that what you really want?"

"I don't know what I want Bi-Han…"

"Well you cannot have both. You can only live this double life for so long before it catches up to you."

"I am aware of that."

"Then make a move _before things move in on you _and get out of hand."

"I know you said that you will not tell me what to do and that only I could decide for myself, But now I am asking you brother. Please _tell me_ what to do… I am so lost."

"Stay with your wife. She is a good woman. She loves you. Kitana is putting everything she has into this marriage and so should you. She sacrificed much."

"She still cries for him though. I know in my heart that she still loves Liu Kang."

"Maybe so. And of course it will be difficult for her to get-over what they shared, and she may never completely get over it, but _**she has chosen you**__. _Kitana would have went back to Liu Kang if she truly loved him more. For this I am certain. Women will always follow their heart through any situation."

"I hope you are right brother. I do love Kitana but we definitely have had our share of rough patches. And then during the lowest point of our marriage, I met her. I met the woman my soul has been searching for, my whole life. But by then, it was too late. I had already fallen in love with Kitana and got married."

"That's just how life is brother. Things may never work out the way you expect or want them to, and you will just have to learn how to deal with that. Roll _with the punches _Kuai Liang."

"Thank you Bi-Han. You are right. You are always right. Now I know what I have to do…"

_**Armed with his older brother's wisdom, what decision will Sub-Zero make?**_


	7. Chapter 7 I Promise

_**Chapter 7**_

"Where have Kuai Liang and Bi-Han gone?" Jade asked.

"Who knows? Probably out for some guy talk." Kitana replied.

The Edenian then leaned in - taking her tone down a notch - being careful not to let the others hear.

"Sorry for bringing this up. But does Kuai Liang know that you have spoken to me about your marital issues?"

"No. I haven't told him."

"That's odd. Because he gave me a strange look when I entered. Maybe he can tell that I know something just by looking at me."

"So that's what that awkward look between you two was all about."

"You noticed that?"

"Yes. Oddly enough, I have been noticing many strange things regarding Mr. Zero lately. Which reminds me…" Kitana trailed off, as she then stood up and searched for Sonya Blade, leaving Jade puzzled by her behaviour.

Kitana located Sonya Blade who was chit-chatting with Skarlet, and approached the two women.

"Hey Kitana! What's up?" Sonya asked.

"Not much. You girls enjoying yourselves?"

"Oh yeah. Great food and tons of drinks." The Lieutenant replied.

Skarlet gave a half smile before excusing herself to grab another drink.

Kitana pretended to sniff the air. "What an intoxicating fragrance that is. Smells like roses. Is that your perfume?" she asked.

Sonya went red with embarrassment.

"Yes unfortunately. Johnny bought it for me last Christmas. I hardly ever put it on because it's not my type. But it's apparently pretty popular nowadays. Some of the other girls here tonight are wearing it."

_Great. That expands the list of possible suspects._ "Oh I see…It's a good smell though."

Kitana lied. The Princess absolutely hated the scent because she had smelled it on Sub-Zero. Perhaps if she had not, Kitana would've considered owning a bottle.

* * *

Kuai Liang and Bi-Han waited until most of the guests had left before heading back indoors.

The elder Sub-Zero was the last one to leave, opting to stay behind to help the couple clean up.

"Well I'm off. Thank you Kitana for such a wonderful evening. Take it easy you two." Bi-Han said, as he waved goodbye and gave his brother a focused look before departing.

Kuai Liang nodded in return, mentally signalling to his brother: _I've got this._

When all was quiet and the couple was finally alone, Kitana questioned her husband.

"Do you really believe that I am that stupid? Prickle-bush Sub-Zero? What do you take me for? A fool? Tell me what is really going on. Why did you have that scent of a woman on you?"

"Kitana, please. Let's not do this right now. You have nothing to be concerned about."

"Oh I am plenty concerned, Kuai Liang. I am your wife. I have the right to know! You have been acting very strange lately. I don't know if I can trust you right now."

"Believe me when I say that things will get better. It's true I am going through a tough period in my life right now, but I beg you Kitana, please give me a chance to prove myself to you. I will make things right, and take our marriage back to how it used to be."

"Then explain to me why you smell like half of the women that were in here tonight. And tell me _the truth ._"

Sub-Zero sighed. He would need to tell some part of the truth and hide most of it to save his marriage.

"I smell like this because…I was speaking to another woman today. But nothing happened between us, I just spoke to her _because _of the troubles we are going through. I needed advice. And before we parted, we embraced and her scent must have rubbed off on me. I apologize for going behind your back, my love. I figured that you might be upset if I told you."

Kitana appeared reluctant to accept what her husband was saying.

"Who was it? Was it Jade? Sonya? Sareena? Who was it that you spoke to?"

"It does not matter who I spoke to. What matters is our marriage, and our trust to each other. I do not want you harbouring ill-feelings towards this girl, just for giving me advice. She meant no harm. I will never speak to her without your knowledge or consent again."

Kitana started tearing up.

"Just communicate with me. You can tell me anything. I am your wife. I am your partner. We are supposed to get through the difficult things _together_. We are supposed to be there for each other…"

Sub-Zero walked up and held his wife in his arms.

"I know my love…I know…I'm here for you now. Forever and always. Just you and me."

* * *

From that night forward, Kuai Liang had stopped seeing the other woman. Then, things started getting better for Sub-Zero and Kitana. The couple brought their marriage from it's lowest point back up to where it used to be. They were having fun. They were in love again.

Kuai Liang's mood was better and he was also much more affectionate. His sense of humour had returned and he played pranks on his wife daily, which led to innocent, first-few-dates type of playfulness. He would bring home flowers and sweep his princess of her feet after returning home from a hard day of training. Kitana was full of smiles. Her husband was back. They were happy.

Days, weeks, and months had gone by since Sub-Zero had last seen the other woman. He had just given her up cold-turkey, choosing to just stop showing up without telling her. Kuai Liang knew that this was the only way to do it. He wasn't strong enough to cut ties with the woman face-to-face.

The woman would show up at the usual meeting place, and wait for the Cryomancer who never came. She expected for Kuai Liang to show up either angry, depressed, or stressed out, and she would be there to comfort him.

There wasn't a single trace of Sub-Zero, and the woman finally got the hint. But she wasn't going to give up that easy. Not by a long shot.

She started spying on the couple. Watching the lovers do what they do from a distance away. Why couldn't she have what Kitana had? Why couldn't she experience the same happiness that the Princess was enjoying?

It wasn't fair. After all the love, affection, and attention she had given to Sub-Zero, he was going to treat her like this? Unacceptable. All men must pay for their crimes and he would be no exception.

The woman watched as they laughed, and loved, just being happy in each other's presence. She remembered what it was like to touch Sub-Zero. To hold him. To tell him not to worry. To be there for him. To love him.

But where was he _when she needed him_? He was back with his wife. The woman he devoted and committed himself to, leaving her alone in the dark.

The woman wouldn't accept it. She couldn't. She had to have Sub-Zero at any cost. Princess Kitana needed to be taken out of the picture once and for all.

_**What is this woman going to do?**_


	8. Chapter 8 Surprise Visit

_**Chapter 8**_

"How are things between you and Sub-Zero now?" Jade asked.

"Much better. Things are going so well that it almost seems too good to be true. I have this feeling like something bad is going to happen. I don't know why I feel that way, but I can't help but have this sinking feeling in my chest."

"You're just being paranoid, Kitana. You two are fine. You guys are happy again. Sub-Zero would never let anything happen to you."

"I know. I just…I just can't figure out why I feel this way."

Jade put a hand on her friend's shoulder.

"Relax girl. You and Sub-Zero are on a high right now, and you are probably just worried that things will go sour again. They won't. Trust me."

Kitana sighed.

"I hope you're right."

"Aren't I always?"

"I'm sure Smoke would beg to differ."

"Hey! That night we went to your place doesn't count. I was so sure that he and I agreed to meet at the Lin Kuei Temple before coming over."

"Well, whatever. You guys both made it. That's all that matters…"

Kitana trailed off before sighing again.

"What's wrong this time?"

"I forgot to mention that Sub-Zero had been speaking with another woman about our issues."

"You're kidding…With who?"

"He wouldn't say."

"How did you find out?"

"Well that night, he came home smelling like another woman. I questioned him about it and he explained that he had spoken to someone. Apparently their conversation was long enough that he ended up smelling like her."

"Oooo that sounds odd. Do you really believe that?"

"I don't know. I don't know what to believe at this point. I am just going to take things one day at a time with Sub-Zero."

"Who do you think it could be?" Jade asked. Kitana could almost hear the excitement in her tone. Obviously her best friend was craving the juicy drama.

"I am not certain. But, one thing's for sure; I will need to speak to her myself." Kitana said sternly. "I wonder if this mystery girl is someone I know…"

"Well if you do track her down, I am going with you. She is going to have to deal with _both of us._"

Sub-Zero thought about the woman. Although Kuai Liang did miss her, he was on the right path and wasn't going to screw up what he worked so hard for. He assumed she had gotten the message that things between them were finally over.

The plan to just stop showing up altogether worked perfectly. No 'End-Communication.'

There was no point in telling her face-to-face. He had tried that already, and in response, she effortlessly seduced him. Over and over.

Kuai Liang knew he wasn't strong enough to resist her advances. And how could he? She was cunning, knowing when and how to strike the Cryomancer. The woman had the total package, and then some. A few simple sexy gestures, and that was it. Sub-Zero was hers.

When things went south with Kitana, Sub-Zero always had her to turn to. The woman didn't seem to care about the man she was with and always made seeing Kuai Liang her priority.

When Sub-Zero stopped showing up, the woman took the rejection, pain, and hurt, before turning it into anger.

She felt abandoned and betrayed, thinking that it was her and Sub-Zero against the world; That he would one day eventually leave his princess, before committing himself to her.

Obviously Kuai Liang had different plans and didn't intend on communicating that with her.

Sub-Zero perked up to see his wife return home from her visit with Jade. She looked so beautiful in her outfit, which was blue and very revealing.

"How was your visit with Jade?" he asked.

"Excellent. Just catching up on some Edenian-girl talk."

"Oh I see."

Kuai Liang then approached her, wrapping his arms around his wife's body and smelling her hair. He then began kissing her along the side of her neck. Kitana closed her eyes in bliss as she soaked-up all the love her husband was giving.

"I've missed you…" Sub-Zero whispered, in between kisses.

"I haven't been gone that long." she said with a giggle, as she found the kissing to be ticklish.

Kitana then cupped her man's face in her hands and showed him how it was properly done.

Later that evening, as Sub-Zero and Kitana slept in their bed, Kuai Liang couldn't help but have a strange feeling that something was wrong which stirred him awake. He was careful not to move too much as he had his arms wrapped around his wife, holding her tight.

Sub-Zero then cracked an eye open to see that Kitana was still fast asleep. His heart was pounding for some reason, and it felt to him like they were being watched.

Kuai Liang could barely see in the dark, but he decided to scan the room, tilting his head up and sweeping his eyes across .

Sub-Zero wasn't expecting to see anything - doing it mainly for his own comfort - but then he did. The Cryomancer had to blink hard just to make sure that he was really seeing what he was saw.

It was the woman. In their room.

There she was just standing there in dark, watching Sub-Zero and Kitana as they slept. She stood in silence at the foot of the bed - not moving - with a serious look on her face.

Kuai Liang's eyes went wide with terror. He couldn't speak - due to fear - or move, as his arms were coiled around Kitana. Any slight movement or sound would have woken her up.

He had no idea of what the woman planned, or would do. Sub-Zero was trapped. He was at the woman's mercy, and it was only a matter of seconds before his world came crashing to a bitter end.

Would she say something to wake the sleeping princess up? Would she attack and kill both of them? Was she going to reveal herself to be the woman Kuai Liang was seeing? A million possibilities raced through Sub-Zero's head. It was ironic, because for all the training, hard work, and sacrifice to live as a cold-blooded assassin, Kuai Liang had never been more terrified in his life.

_**Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned. If Sub-Zero was going to play games, then this was how the woman was going to play.**_


	9. Chapter 9 Drug

_**Chapter 9**_

Sub-Zero kept his wide eyes locked on the woman, as she slowly made her way around to his side of the bed.

Kuai Liang's heart was beating so hard and loud, that he was certain that he would suffer a heart attack. He looked her straight in the eyes, and very gently shook his head. _Please, no…_

The woman then slowly lowered her face down to his, kissing him ever so softly on the lips, before licking up the side of his face with her tongue.

The woman stood back up, before giving an evil smirk.

At that moment, Kitana mumbled something in her sleep, almost causing Kuai Liang's heart to stop beating.

The woman then gave Sub-Zero one last wink before disappearing into the shadows and out of their home.

Kuai Liang slowly blew out a sigh of relief, and thanked the Elder Gods that the woman did not do anything even more reckless.

Sub-Zero had to do something about this. How dare this woman do such a thing?

The next morning, Kitana cracked an eye open to see that Sub-Zero was strapping his Kombat Armour on in a hurry.

"Sub-Zero? Where are you going?" The Princess asked.

"There is something I must do. I will return shortly." he replied, sounding very tense.

"Is something wrong? Why are you rushing?"

"Do not worry yourself, love. Soon everything will be alright."

"What do you mean?"

"I have to take care of something. I won't be long." Sub-Zero said, as he rushed out of the room.

"Kuai Liang! Wait!" Kitana said, holding out a hand, while she using the other to hold the white sheets up, covering up her chest. But she was too late.

Sub-Zero had already left the room, slamming the door behind him.

Back at their usual meeting place. Sub-Zero paced as he waited around for her. Now that the woman had gotten his attention, he was sure she would show up soon.

"Well that didn't take much…" a familiar female voice said from behind him.

Sub-Zero spun around and saw her. She had a knack for always sneaking up on him.

An angry Kuai Liang stormed up and grabbed her slender arm, holding it firm. As soon as he placed his hand on her smooth skin, a bit of the fire he had inside of him cooled off. He missed touching her. Smelling her sweet scent again didn't help much either. Nonetheless Sub-Zero had to stay firm.

"What the hell is a matter with you? Where do you go off and invade my home like that?" he asked sternly.

The woman yanked her arm free.

"You weren't being very nice. How do you expect me to play nice when you don't?"

"You think this is a game? This is my marriage and my wife at stake. Do not play games with my life."

"Then **do not **play games with me either, Kuai Liang. You think you can just use my body, and hang it up like a coat when you do not need it anymore?"

"You know that is _never_ how I felt about you. I have always cared about you, even up to now."

"Well you sure have an awkward way of showing it." The woman fired back.

Sub-Zero sighed. "I am trying to make things better. I am trying to do the right thing."

"For who? For you and your wife only? So that means you never did care about me. How selfish."

"I always have, and always will care about you. However you have to understand that I did what I had to do, because it is the only way I'll ever be able to quit you…"

"You are trying to quit me? Like I am some sort of drug?"

"I am sorry, but in a way, you are…"

"So you don't care about how I would feel? You're just going to leave, and give me up without saying anything?"

"It's the only way that I could…Please don't make this any harder for me than it already is… I am truly sorry, but I have to end this, once and for all." Sub-Zero said, before turning away to leave.

The woman reached out and grabbed his arm.

"This is not over. It will never be over between us."

"Don't you understand? There _cannot _be an 'us' as long as I am with Kitana. She is my wife. I am truly sorry for what I have done to you in the past. I admit it. All of this is my fault. It's just that, the first moment I saw you, it changed everything for me. I knew I had to have you, even though it was wrong."

"You can have me now…" The woman whispered, as she then ran her hands over Sub-Zero's chest. He grabbed her wrists to stop her, even though it was one of the hardest things he had ever done.

"_Please _do not. You know this is very difficult for me…" Sub-Zero begged.

"Then don't fight it…just give yourself to me…one last time…please." she whispered, as she then slid one of her hands down in between his legs. "Come on…take me…"

"No…I can't…" Sub-Zero whispered back, trying to stop her.

But the woman was aggressive. And sexy. And very seductive, while Sub-Zero had become weak once again.

"Don't fight it….don't…" she said softly, as the woman then took what she believed was hers. She succeeded once more as Sub-Zero failed again.

_**The woman was absolutely Sub-Zero's drug, as she made him relapse over, and over, and over again…**_


	10. Chapter 10 Heartbreak

_**Chapter 10**_

_**The physical affection between the forbidden lovers was intense.**_

The woman gave Sub-Zero more love than his body could handle, as she exhaled deeply before collapsing on his chest.

The two lay in silence and the only sounds that could be heard was their heavy breathing. The woman then lifted her head up off his sternum to plant slow kisses on Kuai Liang's lips. She then began to run her fingers through his thick, black hair.

"Are you alright?" the woman panted, still catching her breath from the exertion.

Still breathing hard himself, Sub-Zero only nodded in return.

The Cryomancer was a bag of mixed emotions as he was still trying grasp and what had just transpired. After doing so well and seemingly back on the right path, all it took was the woman's touch and a little persuasion to fall back down to square one. Sub-Zero had no idea of what direction to take next. How could he face Kitana upon returning home?

"What are you thinking about?" the woman asked, breathing slower.

"About what I am going to do…" Kuai Liang replied, staring straight up towards the sky.

"What have you decided?"

"I still don't know yet. I cannot keep doing this and getting away with it. Kitana will know for sure I am hiding something...Hiding _someone…_"

The woman cracked a devilish smile. "She can be eliminated…"

Sub-Zero sat up, gently pushing the girl up off him. "Absolutely not. Out of the question. Don't even joke about that."

The woman shoved him back down with a single hand.

"I am not finished with you yet." she said, before leaning down to kiss his neck and start nibbling on his earlobe.

Sub-Zero stopped her. "Enough…I must ask you something…"

The woman lift her head up to face him.

"Why did you come to see Kitana and I during the night? What was your intention? And what if she had awoken?"

"I told you. If you weren't going to play nice, I sure wasn't going to as well. I believe I achieved what I had set out to do, which was to strike fear in your heart... So do not play with me."

"I never ever intended to play with your emotions. I did what I thought was the right thing to do."

"By hurting me? Do you not think that I have feelings as well?"

Sub-Zero bit his lip and took a deep breath. "I apologize… but ultimately, what do you expect or want out of this? How long do you expect these trysts to continue? We cannot possibly do this forever."

"I know…But that is something I do not wish to discuss at this moment. I just really enjoy your company and what we are doing now…and besides, I have really missed you." the woman said, as she slowly started kissing Kuai Liang on the neck.

* * *

Sub-Zero knew that this was it. He knew that Kitana was going to smell whatever scent the woman laid on him this time and that there was no escaping it. There were no more lies left in his arsenal, and all he could do now was come clean. Kuai Liang didn't know what his wife would say or how she would react, but he did know that the situation that was about to happen next would surely not end well.

Would there marriage end? Would Kitana forgive him? Or was Sub-Zero going to be left all alone after Kitana had left? Surely there were no guarantees from the woman he was seeing, and there was absolutely a good possibility that they would not end up together. It would be completely frowned upon by the others, as they would turn their backs on the forbidden lovers by exiling them or worse. Too many questions raced through Kuai Liang's mind and the only way to answer them was to suck it up and face not only the truth, but his wife as well.

Sub-Zero took a deep breath before marching towards his front door. He entered his home and found Kitana sitting by the dinning table. She had a very serious and firm look on her face.

"Kuai…where have you been? Where did you go?"

Sub-Zero couldn't answer as he was guilty and out of excuses. He pressed his lip into a hard line and stared down at the floor. He couldn't even look into his wife's eyes.

"Sub-Zero? _Answer me._" The Princess snapped.

Kuai Liang looked up into her eyes, as his hand trembled at his side. A small tear formed at the corner of his own eye, before freezing into a drop of hard ice. Sub-Zero brushed it off as he continued to stare straight into Kitana's eyes, as if he were communicating what he had done just through his gaze. His wife got the message.

Kitana's jaw dropped open as she placed a palm over it - gasping in shock - fully realizing what her husband had been up to.

"Kuai, come here…" Kitana said, sobbing as she gestured for her husband to come closer. "_I said come here!_" she snapped as Sub-Zero hesitated.

The Cryomancer walked a few steps forth, stopping just in front of his wife. Kitana leaned in and took a whiff, closing her eyes as she smelled another woman's scent.

"You bastard!" The Princess shot, before slapping Sub-Zero hard across the face. He didn't move right away, instead slowly turning his face back to center and not responding.

"How could you? After how good things were going between us! Why? Tell me! Why? No more lies this time, Kuai Liang! No more excuses! Tell me! Tell me! Tell me!" Kitana screamed repeatedly, as she banged her fists on his chest. Sub-Zero stood silent before trying to wrap his arms around his wife.

"NO! GET OFF ME!" she screamed, yanking away from his embrace.

"I cannot believe you! What have I done to you?! What did I do to deserve such a thing?" Kitana asked, crying uncontrollably.

"Who is it? Huh? WHO IS IT? TELL ME!" she screamed, throwing a glass which had been sitting on the dining table and shattering it against a wall.

"Is it Sonya? Jade? Sareena? Or is it Mileena? Tell me Kuai Liang! I deserve to know!"

Sub-Zero still could not say anything as tears ran down his own face, while holding his palms out toward his wife. He slowly shook his head in regret, as he would give anything to take back all that he had done. He stepped forward to try and embrace his wife once again.

"Get away from me, _GET AWAY!_" Kitana screamed, backing away from Sub-Zero before storming out the door. Kuai Liang didn't chase her, instead leaving her to get some space. The once strong and honourable Cryomancer then buried his face into his palms as he was left alone.

_**Meanwhile**_

After a long trek, Kitana had finally reached the Shaolin Temple. It was where her old friend and former lover, Liu Kang, had trained. She reached the temple entrance, and was relieved to see that he was training alone outside. She stood by the entrance, deciding to watch from afar as Liu Kang practiced poses and graceful strikes.

After a short while, Liu Kang finally noticed her, and could not believe his eyes.

"Kitana?!" he said in excitement as he then jogged towards her. The Princess smiled in return.

"Kitana, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The Princess then sighed as she stared away with sad eyes. The Monk immediately knew something was wrong.

"What is it? Tell me what is wrong Kitana. And where is Sub-Zero?" he asked.

"I am sorry to bother you Liu Kang. But you are the only person I feel that I can really talk to right now." Kitana said, trying hard not to cry. "It's about him…"

_**How will Liu Kang react upon hearing Kitana's heartbreaking news?**_


	11. Chapter 11 Former Flame

_**Chapter 11**_

_**Kitana poured her heart out to her former lover, seeking comfort, advice, and some much needed attention. The Princess felt that Liu Kang was the only person she could turn to. However, she may have gotten a little more than she bargained for…**_

"What has he done? Tell me, Kitana!" Liu Kang demanded.

Kitana could not control her tears as she explained to him how her husband, Kuai Liang, had been acting.

"Liu Kang, I don't know what to do. I just feel so…helpless. So lost. I didn't know where else to go…" she sobbed.

It was as if the Monk had ignored Kitana's plea, as he was already enraged, just at the very thought of Sub-Zero causing her heartache.

"Does the fool have no shame? I warned Sub-Zero that I would break him if he were to ever hurt you. Where is he now?" Liu Kang asked.

"Liu, please. Calm down. I did not come here with the intention of having you harm him. I just want…someone to talk to." Kitana reasoned.

"Kitana, Sub-Zero has _betrayed you_. He has not only dishonoured himself, but you as well. I will not stand idly by while you allow him to continue gallivanting with other women!"

The Monk turned to storm away, but Kitana rushed to grab his arm.

"Liu Kang please! Please do not harm him! Stay. Forget that I said anything about him. Stay here with me…" she said softly, holding his hand with both of hers, and bringing it towards her heart.

Liu Kang saw the desperation and pain in Kitana's eyes, and immediately took his temperature down a notch. The look the Princess had was very similar to the one he wore when she had left him for Sub-Zero. Liu Kang would never forget the moment Kitana had broken his heart. And now, things had finally come full circle, as Liu Kang was now the person consoling Kitana.

"None of this would have ever happened if you had stayed with me." he said softly. "I loved you Kitana. With everything I had to give. But even then, it still was not enough for you. You wanted more. Someone who could give you the things that I could not. I had wished to the Elder Gods that I had been the man you wanted…"

Kitana looked down in sorrow, feeling as if she were only an inch tall. The person she thought would comfort her just made her feel even worse. She didn't respond.

"That's what I thought…" Liu Kang said, in response to Kitana's silence. He then turned away to begin looking for Kuai Liang, when the Princess stopped him again.

"Please don't do anything! Please, please…just stay here with me." she begged. "Liu Kang, I still care for him! I still care for you _both_. I don't want to see either of you get hurt!"

"The only thing that will hurt _is his life_!" the Monk spat, yanking his arm away free from her soft grip.

"I am begging you Liu Kang. Please just stay here and talk to me…I need you…"

The Monk stared deep into Kitana's eyes with hesitancy. _Where was she when I needed her? _he thought to himself. Liu Kang then shook his head slowly before speaking again.

"Where is he?" he said flatly.

Kitana sighed as she slumped her shoulders down in defeat. "I won't tell you. I don't want to see you two fight."

"If you won't defend your own honour, then _I will!_" Liu Kang declared.

"Then defend my honour by staying here with me. Forget about Sub-Zero. It's just you and me here, right now. Sub-Zero is not here. Just us two. Alone…"

Kitana then walked right up to Liu Kang, placing a hand on his bare chest before looking up into his eyes.

"Will you forgive me for what I have done? For following my heart? I truly feel sorry for what I did, and I still care for you a lot, but I do not have any regrets. I love Kuai Liang, and maybe a part of me still loves you, but I am begging for you not to get involved. I just wish that you would stay here and speak to me. Whatever Sub-Zero and I are dealing with, we will get through on our own."

Liu Kang's pride had already passed judgement. The Shaolin Monk was looking for the right opportunity to take out his harboured anger and pain, on the man who stole the love of his life away from him. And he finally found it.

"You're right Kitana. This is no longer between you and him. However it is now between _me _and Sub-Zero. I promised him that I would break him if he ever hurt you. Now it is time for me to keep that promise…"

Kitana raised her voice. She could not believe his stubbornness. "NO! Liu Kang, NO! I won't let you!" she screamed, as she tried once again to restrain him. Liu Kang shook her off aggressively, causing her to lose balance and fall.

The Monk continued on as if he did not hear or feel her. Liu Kang was going to travel to each end of Earthrealm, just to find Sub-Zero. He was going to make the Cryomancer pay for his shame. How could he possibly do such a thing? Liu Kang held Kitana in the highest regard and cherished the ground she walked on. The Monk loved the Princess with all his heart, and would give anything just to be with her. Kitana threw it all away when she decided to leave him for some renegade assassin, who ended being unfaithful to her. _What could she possibly see in that joke of a man? _Liu Kang thought, as he marched on with a mission.

Kitana remained on the ground, looking on with tears in her eyes. Nothing was going her way, as there was now two men in total, that had just broken her heart. Considering the warriors involved, Kitana had to find a way to prevent blood from being spilt, as it would surely be from someone she cared about. There was only one hope she had left.

The Princess wasn't physically strong enough to stop Liu Kang and Sub-Zero from fighting, but there was definitely someone who might be able to help. Kitana had to find Kuai Liang's older brother, Bi-Han.

_**Will Kitana be able to find Bi-Han in time to prevent a fight from breaking out?**_


	12. Chapter 12 Justice

_**Chapter 12**_

_**Sub-Zero needed to leave. Kitana had not returned yet, and the Cryomancer assumed that his wife would not come home anytime soon. If, she still wanted to be his wife.**_

Kuai Liang began to pack some of his belongings and decided that he himself was going to leave. Probably for good. It would make things easier for Kitana, the woman, and Bi-Han, to just disappear and let his loved ones move-on with their lives, without anymore stress from him.

Sub-Zero had to be strong.

Kuai Liang had nobody to blame but himself, and the Cryomancer was going to make sure that he was the one to fix things and make it right. Just leaving felt like the right course of action for the lonesome warrior. Before the Princess had shown up in his life, Sub-Zero had a life of solitude, and usually only interacted with his older brother or his best friend, Smoke. Kuai Liang had a clear mind back then, led an honourable life, and focused only on his training to become a better warrior.

It was time to return to that state of living.

Sub-Zero still loved Kitana; and had profound feelings for his mistress as well, but there was no way that he was going to hurt anybody any longer. His wife would surely find comfort and happiness in another man, and he would not stand in her way. Kuai Liang predicted that Kitana would reunite with Liu Kang, and restart the relationship that was broken by the love he and his wife had found. Although his own frozen heart was cracking, he silently wished the best for her and knew that she deserved happiness.

* * *

Kitana had rushed to the Lin Kuei Temple and was relieved that it did not take long to locate Bi-Han. The Princess had found the Cryomancer training in one of the many large halls of the palace.

"Bi-Han!" Kitana called out, rushing towards him.

"Kitana?! What are doing here? And where is Kuai Liang?" he asked.

The Princess was frantic.

"Bi-Han, please! I need your help. I need you to help me stop Liu Kang before he hurts Sub-Zero!"

"Why? Why would Liu Kang do such a thing!?"

"It's a long story, but I'll explain on the way there, but just please, _please, _help me, Bi-Han…" Kitana despaired, tears welling in her eyes. She grabbed his arm and started pulling him.

Bi-Han let his sister-in-law lead him. The two started to jog as they rushed towards the exit of the Lin Kuei Temple, and out to make their way to her home.

"Liu Kang is searching for Sub-Zero. I did not tell him where he is, but I am certain he will search our home first, and that is where I last left your brother." Kitana breathed, as she ran.

"You have left Kuai Liang?" Bi-Han asked, as he knew that Kitana's statement had a double meaning.

Kitana looked the elder Sub-Zero dead in the eye. "He hurt me, Bi-Han. Right after things had gotten so much better between us. Kuai Liang did not deny it. He is guilty, and I will deal with him in my own way."

Bi-Han could not believe his brother's stupidity. "Damn it. Darn that fool!" he said through clenched teeth.

"Bi-Han…did you know anything about this? Tell me the truth… I deserve to know."

The Cryomancer was cornered. After all Kitana has been through, Bi-Han decided that it was time to come clean and give the Princess the pain and honour that accompanied the truth.

"Yes. Kuai Liang came to me sometime ago and asked for my help with a certain dilemma. Out of respect for you, I told him to do the right thing without hurting you if possible. I did not want to see you two hurt and torn apart, so I told him what I thought was right and I ended up being wrong."

"You told him not to tell me." Kitana said flatly.

"Yes. I told him to stop what he was doing without telling you, and to make things right."

The Princess shook her head slowly, as tears leaked-out of the corner of her pretty eyes.

"Hurt by _two_ Sub-Zeros…" she said softly, referring to Bi-Han shielding her from the truth all this time.

"I am sorry, Kitana…" Bi-Han apologized, his heart breaking for his sister-in-law. "I will do whatever I can to make it up to you."

* * *

Sub-Zero was about to leave his home, his wife, and life behind, taking one last look around at the place where he and Kitana had shared their love. The Cryomancer was just a few feet from exiting through the door when he heard a loud voice yell from outside. It sounded like Liu Kang.

"Sub-Zero!? SUB-ZERO! IF YOU ARE IN THERE, COME OUT NOW! I need a word with _you_!" the monk demanded.

_Shit._

Kuai Liang assumed that Kitana had gone to Liu Kang and had confided with him about their marital issues. Although it was none of the monk's business, Sub-Zero should've known that his wife would obviously first turn to the man she still had feelings for when hurt. Liu Kang was now here to defend her honour, but Kuai Liang was in no mood for a confrontation, let alone a fight.

Sub-Zero sighed as he dropped his bag, and made his way out the front door. It was time to face the music, and the Cryomancer decided that he would deal with it now much rather than later.

Kuai Liang opened the door and stepped outside. He didn't even get to take three steps before Liu Kang had already stormed up to him. The monk rushed right up to Sub-Zero's face and shoved him hard.

"You pathetic bastard! How dare you dishonour Kitana like that! Your _own wife!_" he spat.

The Cryomancer definitely did not like being greeted with physicality, but considering the circumstances, he decided to be patient and try to settle things in a more calm manner.

Sub-Zero held his hands up, to signify that he was not wanting to engage in a brawl. Instead, the cold-warrior for once wanted a diplomatic solution.

"Look, I understand you are upset. I know that you and Kitana still have feelings for eachoth-"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH KITANA AND I! This is about your disrespect and shame! How dare you succumb to such weakness and malice, Kuai Liang. I thought you had much more honour than that, pathetic Lin Kuei…"

Sub-Zero knew Liu Kang was trying to goad him into a fight. The monk was going to do everything possible, to try and start a brawl. Kuai Liang knew that the Shaolin Monk had wanted to give him a pounding for so long, and had just found the perfect excuse he needed.

"Liu Kang, I am leaving. I know Kitana will be happy to -" Sub-Zero began, but was interrupted again by Liu Kang, as he had no interest in what the Cryomancer had to say.

"ENOUGH OF YOUR STALLING! AND YOU ARE _NOT_ GOING ANYWHERE! I will give you the discipline and beating of a lifetime! Kitana will get the justice and honour she deserves! You never should have been allowed to enter her life!"

"So this is about her leaving you, for me. Isn't it Liu Kang? That is the real reason why you are here! To take out your anger, jealousy and frustrations on me for being hurt by our union."

"**This is about you paying for your infidelity, and harming the woman I love!" **Liu Kang spat, as his fist lit-up with burning flames. **"Now suffer the consequences!" **the monk screamed, as he lunged forward to attack.

_**How will Sub-Zero respond? Will Bi-Han and Kitana make it in time to prevent either man from being hurt?**_


	13. Chapter 13 Flaming Fury

_**Chapter 13**_

_**Liu Kang charged Sub-Zero in full-on attack. Meanwhile, Kitana and Bi-Han raced towards the scene in order to prevent blood from being spilt.**_

"Liu Kang, I do not want to hurt you!" Sub-Zero screamed, as he dodged the Shaolin Monk's attacks.

Liu Kang pressed the action forward, lunging in and trying to strike the Cryomancer with flaming punches and kicks. The Lin Kuei warrior blocked, and dodged, doing his best not to retaliate and harm the angry monk. After a few more attempts, Liu Kang was successful in planting a well-placed shot to Sub-Zero's chest, making him stumble back a few steps.

"I promise you will pay for what you have done to Kitana!" the Shaolin Monk spat.

"Please Liu Kang! I do not wish to fight! Besides, this does not concern you. This is between my wife and I!" Kuai Liang declared.

The Cryomancer's last statement only served to infuriate the Shaolin Monk even further as he got even more aggressive.

"A wife of which you have dishonoured!?" Liu Kang asked, taking-off in a sprint before soaring in the air to deliver a flying-kick which nailed Sub-Zero in the shoulder.

The Lin Kuei warrior was sent flying into a tree before crumpling to the ground.

Kuai Liang was starting to get angry.

The Cryomancer was slow to get up as Liu Kang bounced around in a fighting stance, awaiting his next move.

"That is far enough…" Sub-Zero said, lifting his mask up to spit out blood before replacing it. "I have gave you multiple warnings…" he continued, before making his hands glow with blue Cryokinetic energy. It was time to freeze a Shaolin bitch.

The Cryomancer took a defensive fighting stance and egged Liu Kang to come at him again.

"Now you have truly set me free from any guilt after I kill you. No longer will Kitana ever have to suffer under your torturous ways, Lin Kuei…" Liu Kang shot.

"She is a woman who would rather live 'tortured' by me, then to be your wife, Monk…" Sub-Zero replied.

Liu Kang grit his teeth so hard that it chipped. He then screamed in fury as he charged Kuai Liang and the two engaged in a fierce altercation. Sub-Zero did not hold back any longer and was able to fight on par with the Mortal Kombat champion. After a session of exchanging strikes, blocking shots, and dodging each other's projectiles, Liu Kang managed to send Sub-Zero crashing on his back. The Shaolin Monk slowly stalked his defeated enemy, setting his hands ablaze with fire once again.

"It's time to end this, Sub-Zero!" Liu Kang screamed, hoisting a flaming fist up in the air. He was about to deliver a crushing blow when-

"Liu Kang! STOP!" Kitana screamed from behind.

The monk halted his attack and quickly turned around to face his former lover. The Princess ran right up to him, slowing down as she got closer.

"Please, do not hurt him! There has been more than enough fighting for today…" Kitana said, grabbing Liu Kang's hand and holding tight with both of hers. She then looked deeply into his eyes with hers, hoping to soothe his anger. "I understand why you are doing this, but it is not necessary, please stop!"

Liu Kang yanked his arm free. "Kitana, you are being stubborn. If I do not teach this fool a lesson, he will only continue to hurt you! This ends _NOW_!" he said, hoisting his arm up again and facing the fallen Sub-Zero once more.

"Liu Kang! NO!" Kitana screamed, struggling to hold the Shaolin Monk back.

"Aaaaaaahhhhhhh" Liu Kang roared, making the move to finish Sub-Zero off, when suddenly, his arm was grabbed in mid-air and held firm by a strong grip. _It couldn't possibly be Kitana. _The Shaolin Monk thought, turning to see that Kuai Liang's brother, Bi-Han, had stepped in to intervene.

"Liu Kang, that is enough! No blood shall be spilled today…" the Elder Sub-Zero stated.

The Shaolin Monk ripped his arm free. "What are you doing here, Bi-Han?! This does not concern you…"

"Kuai Liang is _my_ brother. Whatever actions he takes, affects and _concerns _me. Leave here and allow me to deal with him personally. I will see to it that he learns his lesson… You have my word. Now leave in peace…"

"NO! You _are_ his brother, and for that fact, I cannot trust you!" Liu Kang said.

"I am not asking you to trust me. I am asking you to allow _**me **_to beat some sense into my own brother. Yes, I agree he is a fool, but _I_ will deal with him. I understand your feelings for my sister-in-law, but it is not your fight or business to harm my brother."

"Bi-Han, I do not care that he is your brother. He will face my wrath, and my wrath alone. Do not get in my way or I will be forced to handle you as well."

The Elder Sub-Zero didn't reply, only taking in a deep breath before snorting it out sharply as he stared back with a hard look. His lips were pressed into a thin line as his patience with Liu Kang was beginning to wear out.

"Liu Kang, please. Let's just stop all this madness and go in peace. Forget what I told you. Just leave it be. I will handle this myself." Kitana pleaded, desperately trying to connect with the angry monk. "Please. I beg you… do this… for me…"

Liu Kang glared at Kitana before caving in. "Alright… I will leave…" he sighed. "But if you continue to trust this man, he will hurt you again. And I won't be there for you anymore. I am done, Kitana. I am done with these games. If you won't stand up for yourself, or allow me or anyone else to do so, you will be left hurt, and alone…" the Shaolin Monk stated, shooting one last hard look at both Kuai Liang and Bi-Han before storming off.

Kitana watched in silence as Liu Kang left. She then turned to look at her husband, Sub-Zero as he slowly made back up to his feet. The Princess was emotionless, speaking to Bi-Han while keeping her flat, disappointed, and disgusted stare on Kuai Liang.

"Bi-Han, will you please escort me to Jade's? I will be staying there tonight, and perhaps the foreseeable future…" she said, before finally turning away. Sub-Zero's shoulders slumped as he knew that he had hit rock bottom. The Cryomacner wasn't going to try and stop her, accepting the fact that he did indeed deserve this. He remained silent.

"Yes, Kitana…" Bi-Han replied, before taking one last look at his brother and slowly shaking his head in disappointment. "Farewell, Kuai…" the Elder Sub-Zero stated, before taking the Princess away.

Sub-Zero was left alone.


	14. Chapter 14 Babysitter

_**Chapter 14**_

_**Sub-Zero was left all alone in the home he once shared with his wife, Kitana. Now she was gone, opting to stay at Jade's place leaving the Cryomancer with only his thoughts and guilt to keep him company.**_

Sub-Zero laid wide awake in bed - staring up at the ceiling - totally absorbed in his thoughts. The night had finally come, and there was nothing but darkness and silence to accompany him.

_I deserve all of this. I deserve to be alone. I have shamed not only myself, but my family as well… Kitana does not deserve the pain she is going through. How could I have done this to her? How could I have been so weak? I love her. I wish I had never hurt her, as a matter of fact, I wish that I had never been born into this life so she would have never met me, and fallen in love with such a fool. Bi-Han would not have a brother to be ashamed of, and the woman…the woman would be happier interfering with some other poor man's life… And I? Well, I would just be happy and very comfortable in the plane of non-existence… _

Just then, Sub-Zero heard a noise. The Cryomancer sat-up in bed and looked around. He could barely make anything out in the dark room, but as far as he could tell, there was nothing. Kuai Liang couldn't tell if the noise came from outside, downstairs, or on the same floor. His heart began to pound. He glanced at the window, noticing that it was only slightly open and not enough for someone to have snuck in.

All of a sudden he heard footsteps. Like heels stomping up the stairs. Sub-Zero couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was it Kitana? Did she return home? Was it an intruder? Liu Kang coming to finish the job? Who could it possibly be? The Cryomancer clenched his fists and began to form an ice-blast, ready to unleash it at whoever came through that door.

The footsteps got louder. Kuai Liang heard as they got closer and closer. He then saw as the handle of the master bedroom door turn. The door creaking as it was cracked open slightly, with a dark figure stepping into the room.

Once Sub-Zero had made out who it was, he powered down and his jaw dropped open at the sight of the figure who stepped into full view. It was the woman. She had made it to Sub-Zero's home in the middle of the night once again, only this time, Kitana was not home with him.

"You… What are you doing here…?" Kuai Liang whispered.

The woman placed her hands on her hips. "I see that you are home all alone…perhaps you need a babysitter…"

Sub-Zero sighed. "Please. This is not the time. You have already succeeded… My marriage has fallen apart…"

"Well, if you play with fire, you're going to get burned…and I am here to keep things burning…"

"Please. Don't. I cannot do this any longer…these games have got to stop."

The woman turned to shut the door before locking it. She then strutted her way towards the bed, walking as sultry and seductively as she possibly could. She then climbed on top of it, crawling her way to Sub-Zero. There was no way he was getting out of this.

"This isn't a game, Sub-Zero…"

Just when the Cryomancer thought he had seen it all, the woman goes and pulls something like this. He was hooked. Easily. She then mounted him, reaching behind her and pulling out two long straps before binding Sub-Zero's wrists to the bed poles.

"You have been such a naughty boy…" the woman whispered, tapping the side of his face with her palm. "It's time for your babysitter to teach you a _very hard _lesson…" she continued, before lifting one leg up to remove her undergarment. The woman then pulled the blanket down, revealing an already nude man. "My my, what do we have here?'

"Please. You don't want to do this…" Kuai Liang stated.

"Well it seems that _you do…_" The woman replied, looking down at the Cryomancer's fully erect manhood. "And besides, you have no idea of what I want. Would you like to know what I want? I want to make you scream. Loud. Very Loud. And the best part? Is that no one is around to hear you…to hear _us…_" she added.

The woman then slowly lowered herself on to Sub-Zero, biting down on her lower lip as she took him in, inch-by-inch. Every little feeling was exploding with sensation, and the woman began to rock gently, grinding slowly at first, but becoming more and more aggressive as the intimacy continued. After a while, she was then riding Sub-Zero full-on, with him still tied to the poles and helpless. The grinding was so hard that it rocked the entire bed, slamming it into the wall as she thrust back and forth on Kuai Liang's shaft.

"Uh, Uh…Uhhhh" the woman began to moan. The groaning between the two forbidden lovers got louder and louder as their sexual encounter carried on. Sub-Zero clenched his teeth from the overwhelming wave of passion. The woman then planted her palms down hard on his chest, digging her nails in and puncturing his skin. Blood seeped out as she continued riding away. The Cryomancer then screamed in an explosion of ecstasy and pain, as he could not hold back any longer. The excitement of successfully delivering on her promise of making Sub-Zero scream made the woman orgasm as she hard could and scream just as loud- if not louder than he had. She then collapsed on his chest after finishing, taking a moment for them to catch their breaths.

"This isn't over…" she panted. "It will never be…"

_**Sub-Zero's unfaithful ways continue, as the woman easily seduces him again with no effort at all.**_


	15. Chapter 15 Cold blood

_**Chapter 15**_

_**Sub-Zero awoke to find himself all alone…again.**_

The Cryomancer opened his eyes to see that both of his arms were still tied to the bed.

The woman was nowhere in sight.

Kuai Liang used his powers and channelled energy to his wrists, causing the straps that bounded him to freeze. He then yanked himself free, shattering the ties into dozens of frozen pieces.

After freshening up and packing his things, Sub-Zero decided that now would be the perfect time to leave everything and disappear completely. No more drama, no more Kitana, and no more unfaithful ways.

The Cryomancer took one last look at his home before heading towards the door and out to freedom. Just then, someone began to turn the knob from the outside before swinging the door open and coming in. Sub-Zero braced himself as he had no idea who it was. It could be Kitana, or it could be the woman.

It was Bi-Han.

"Bi-Han?! What are you doing here?" Kuai Liang asked in surprise.

The elder Sub-Zero stormed right up to his brother and grabbed him by the uniform.

"Did you hurt him!?" Bi-Han asked, storming up to Sub-Zero and shaking him as he spoke. Kuai Liang brushed free of his brother's grip.

"What? What are you talking about?"

"Liu Kang! Did you do it!? Did you hurt him?!"

"What? No! What are you talking about, Bi-Han. I did not hurt anyone… What has happened?"

"Why do you have your things packed? Are you looking to escape justice, brother?"

"Bi-Han, you are mad. Look at me when I tell you this. I. Have not. Done. Anything. I have my belongings packed, because I am leaving everything behind. Including Kitana. Including you."

Bi-Han looked straight into his younger brother's eyes and could see that he was telling the truth.

"It's Liu Kang… He has been brutally murdered…"

"What?! Why?! When? And by who?" Sub-Zero asked.

"Good. I was hoping that you wouldn't know. Liu Kang was found dead this morning at the Shaolin Temple. After Kitana found out, she broke down and told me. She also told me to ask if you had anything to do with it. But I can tell that you did not. Do you have any idea of who might have?"

It didn't take Kuai Liang long to figure out who would have wanted to do Liu Kang harm other than himself after their fight. His heart sank upon the sudden realization.

"No… it can't be…" he whispered.

"What? Who? Who is it?" Bi-Han asked.

"The woman. It must have been her. She must have seen Liu Kang attacking me and decided to retaliate. She is the only one I can think of…"

"Then deal with her, and bring her to justice. Before I do."

"Let me handle this, Bi-Han. I must go and see her and find out what is going on."

"Go. Because if you do not, I will."

* * *

Sub-Zero raced to his usual meeting spot with the woman. It wasn't long before she had snuck up on him once again.

"Wow. Back so soon? Are you in need of a babysitter again, tonight?" she asked.

The Cryomancer spun around and stormed right up to her.

"What did you do? Did you kill Liu Kang?" he asked.

The woman gave a playful smile. "Maybe…"

"Damn it! Stop playing these games! Come to me clean!" Kuai Liang asked, shaking the girl. She shoved him off.

"He put his hands on you! That did not sit well with me, so I decided to do something about it. I took care of him. After that, I came over and _took care _of you…"

"You cannot go around killing people in cold blood so causally! What happened between me and Liu Kang does not concern you…"

"Oh it doesn't? So why was he upset then? It's because you hurt Kitana by seeing _me_! That's the reason why he attacked you, and that's the reason why I assassinated him. I fixed a problem."

"Don't you see? You and I _are the problem_! What you and I are doing is causing this madness and chaos…"

"So is that how you see me? As a problem? Is chaos what you think about when we share an intimate moment together? Because you certainly didn't act like it last night…"

Sub-Zero sighed. "Forgive me…What _I am _doing _is_ the problem. But I need your help to fix this. You must help me by staying away from me…forever."

"Well that isn't fair… What about what I want?"

"I cannot play these games anymore. Someone has already lost their life because of what we are doing. My wife's heart is broken because of what we are doing. I am sorry but this is the last straw… Besides, what is it that you really want anyway? To continue playing with me forever? What happens when you get tired of me? Are you going to play games with someone else, and leave me with a broken life?"

The woman did not answer.


End file.
